I Marry Who I Want to Marry
by panna-bella-son
Summary: Syaoran left the castle grounds, 3 years ago only cause his father was trying to make him marry a girl who he didn't know. Syaoran now lives in the village, will Syaoran return to the castle?
1. Chapter 1

**I Marry Who I want to Marry**

**A/N: I do not own CardCaptors or any of their Characters**

Ages: Syaoran – 19 Sakura – 18 Tomoyo – 18

**Chapter 1**

Sakura was in the hen hut, collecting eggs from the hens and feeding them. She was the daughter of a digger/farmer. When she was 5 years old her mother died of an illness which attacked her very quickly than it should do. Sakura walked out the hen hut and went indoors, the house was very quiet as her father was away and her brother Touya was now married and had a place of his own.

Down the road from Sakura, lived Syoaron. He was Sakura best friend and boyfriend. The only thing was he was holding a secret from her, he was the Prince but when he found out his parents mostly his dad had arranged him to marry someone he didn't know. He ran away to the village to hide and never return. He then meet and fell in love with Sakura. It's been 3 years since he came to the village to live. His parents have been sending the guards out to look for him but all he knows at the moment that his parents have stopped the search of finding him.

Sakura was at the market buying some stuff for the house, when she saw the castle guards in the village. They were looking in every shop and stall. Sakura started to get scared as they would pull you over and start questioning you until they were satiated they got everything out of you.

"Sakura!" yells Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, what's going on here?" Sakura asked just wanted to be sure that she was thinking right.

"The guards are looking for the prince again."

"But I though they stopped as they couldn't find him plus the king got ill" Sakura said.

"Yeah but the king better now, so they have started the search again" Tomoyo told her. "Even though, he would be long gone."

"I know, let's get going before we get stuck in this mess" Sakura suggested.

Tomoyo nodded and they both left the market, hoping the guards won't stop them.

_*SYAORAN PLACE*_

Syaoran was in the middle of sorting his kitchen out, when there was a knock on the door. He opens the door to find and see Sakura and Tomoyo standing there.

"Hello" Syaoran said not expecting them.

"Hey can we stop here for a bit" Tomoyo asked walking straight past him. Sakura just shook her head at her.

"Why?" Syaoran asked confused and then saw the guards. He pulls Sakura in and locked the door.

"Guess you saw them then" Tomoyo said.

"Yes" Syaoran said really worried. "Why have they started up again?"

"I don't know why" Tomoyo replied. "But they just suddenly turned up this morning. No one knew they was coming"

"You ok?" Sakura asked worried seeing Syaoran face.

"Yeah I am. Why don't we go into the kitchen and have a drink" Syaoran suggested.

_*THE KINGDOM*_

"WHERE THE HELL, IS THAT BOY!" Yell the King.

"Hunny calm down will you, we'll him" said Queen Yelen.

"We better do" said the king.

The king gets up and walks out of the room. Yelen sighs, she knew Syaoran wouldn't like this marriage one bit what her husband arranged.

"Syaoran I hope you're alright. Hide away from the guards or your dad will take your happiness away and make you marry that girl" Yelen said to herself looking out the window.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ages: Syaoran – 19 Sakura – 18 Tomoyo – 18

**Chapter 2**

Syaoran walked into his study where he kept all his magic books, but also looked like a library if anyone went into it. He goes over to his desk and went through his books to find a spell. Syaoran smiled when he finds the invisibility spell and then placed it over the house, so the guards couldn't find him.

Sakura head shot up when she felt the magic being used. She was the mistress of the star cards which used to be called the clow cards. The cards belonged to the royal family but found their way to her hands. No one knew about her magic or the cards expect Tomoyo.

"You alright, Sakura" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I just felt someone using magic near us" Sakura said.

"What! But you said you can't feel anyone else in the village with magic" Tomoyo said taken back at what Sakura just told her.

"I know" Sakura said but she stopped when Syaoran walked back into the room.

"What are you girls talking about?" Syaoran asked sitting back down.

"Oh nothing" Sakura said.

Syaoran hugged her. "It didn't sound like nothing."

"We were talking about the prince" Tomoyo said. "Do you think they will find the prince?"

"I don't know, he could be anywhere by now. But there must have been a reason why he ran away" Sakura replied to the question.

Syaoran stiffen up when they were talking about him plus he felt the guards near the house now also hoping they would walk straight pass and not into the house.

_*OUTSIDE THE HOUSE*_

The guards were looking around for the prince but still haven't found him or had anything that would lead to where he is. It was now getting dark and they had to be back to the castle for the grand annual ball which was tomorrow what the king and queen was holding.

"Sir, there should be a house here according to the map" said a guard.

"Let me have a look" the general said pushing himself threw the others crew members.

The general looked and smiled, but he didn't say anything expect he told the group it was time to head back. He also told them that the house could have been burnt down after the map was made.

_*Inside*_

Syaoran had heard everything the general and guards have said, but he knew that general wasn't that thick not to see a spell. He knew it was time to leave the village after 3 years of being here or otherwise he would be caught by them. But the only thing was kept him here was Sakura, he loved her so much, he didn't want to end it with her and leave.

'Might be time to tell her the truth before I go' Syaoran said to himself while looking at Sakura.

Tomoyo got up and hugged Sakura and then to Syaoran. "I'm heading back home now before it gets really dark" Tomoyo said. "Or mother will get worried and send a search party for me."

"Ok, take care" Syaoran said. "Sakura did you want to stay here the night?"

"Sure, I would love to" Sakura replied smiling.

"Ok then, see you guys later. Bye" Tomoyo said and walked out the door, heading home.

"Bye" Syaoran and Sakura said together.

Syaoran sat down next to Sakura and took a deep breath. Sakura looked at him wondering what's wrong and she was glad the kingdom guards were now gone until the morning. Everyone in the village is now relaxing as there are no guards around. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura.

"Sakura, there something I need to tell you" Syaoran said.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, wondering what it was.

Syaoran took a deep breath again, "I'm the prince, and who the guards are looking for."

"What!" Sakura said shocked and surprise at his news. "But why are you here? Why did you run away?"

"I'm here because I ran away, from the castle. My father wanted me to marry a girl, I didn't know and who was suck up. I just wanted to marry someone I loved and who loved me back. But my dad didn't care when I told him and he told me to get over myself and to marry her" Syaoran said telling Sakura. "So that night I ran away from the castle, I found this place and stayed here for 2 weeks, but when I went to carry on moving, I met you and fell in love for you."

"Oh" Sakura said, not really knowing what to say. "You know they will find you no matter what."

"I know, that why I got to move on tonight" Syaoran said.

"No" Sakura said. "The best thing is to do, is go back and stick up for yourself to your dad with what you want, which is to marry someone you love not the other way around."

Syaoran looked at the floor, "I don't want to leave you."

"I know but you have to go back, it's the only way or it makes another village suffer" Sakura said not wanting Syaoran to go either.

"I have an idea" Syaoran said. "Why don't you come along with me?"

"What! Have you gone mad?" Sakura asked.

"Please Sakura, I want to show my dad that I have found someone that I love and want to be with" Syaoran said.

Sakura though about it and then smiled, "I would like to come with you"

Syaoran hugged her and Sakura giggled. "Thank you so much."

"We better head to bed" Sakura said.

"Yes when we get back to the castle tomorrow. Dad will send me out to look for the Clow Cards." Syaoran said walking in front of her.

Sakura stiffen up on the spot, "C….clow cards"

"Yeah, there the family magic cards which my dad have been looking for since I was little." Syaoran said, turning to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura said and headed to the bedroom.

_*KINGDOM*_

"Sir, I think I have found the Prince" Said the General.

"Where?" Asked the king.

"In one of the houses in the village on the hill, which is on the map but you can't see it in person" said the general.

"The invisibility spell" the king smiled. "Very good my son, hide but we will soon get you"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

Ages: Syaoran – 19 Sakura – 18 Tomoyo – 18

**Chapter 3 – Returning Back Home**

The next morning Syaoran wakes up seeing Sakura was still sleep. He smiled and the looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't ready to go back to the castle after 3 of years of having freedom to do what he wanted to do and not being told what he could to do. Syaoran got up and got dressed before he woke Sakura up.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up" Syaoran said waking her gently.

"Ummmm" Sakura moaned hiding her head under the pillow.

"Now it's time to get up or you will be going in your pyjamas" Syaoran smiled.

"That mean if you did that" Sakura said getting her head out from underneath the pillow.

"Then get up and get dressed missy" Syaoran smiled tickled her.

"Ok, ok. I'm awake" Sakura giggled. "Now let me get ready."

Syaoran stopped tickling Sakura and let her get dressed. Sakura was soon dressed and ready after 15 minutes of Syaoran waiting for her. Syaoran looked out the window to see if the guard have started their search yet.

"We'll better get going before they get to the village to search and find you" Sakura said looking out the window as well.

"Yep lets go" Syaoran said taking Sakura hand and picking up his bag.

"Love you Syaoran, no matter what happens" Sakura said also picking up her bag.

"Love you too" Syaoran said.

They walked out the house and headed towards the castle also to get out the village before the guards enters. As they walked away, the spell worn off and now the house could be seen by anyone who walked passed.

_*GUARDS*_

The guards headed up the path to Syaoran house. They were surprise to see a house standing there as they didn't see one yesterday. The general smiled and got his men ready to go in and cover the house as well. The general went in first but only to find the house empty and no one there. But only a note was found on the wall.

"_Dear General,_

_You were so close to catching me but I was quicker than you. Well done for noticing the spell I used on the house. You better go back now as I'm not here now._

_See you soon, Prince Syaoran"_

"That toll rag" The general said angry and ripped the note. "Men get your arse searching this village upside down. Find me that Prince now!"

"What if he has gone back?" asked another guard.

"That won't happen. I won't let it" The general said. "EVERYONE SPLIT UP AND FIND HIM NOW!"

All the guards separated out and went to try and find the Prince.

_*SYAORAN AND SAKURA*_

Syaoran and Sakura walked into the woods without being seen by anyone or any of the guards. Sakura opened her bag to check on her cards and they were still alright. Syaoran sat down on a log and looked up into the sky. Sakura sat down next to him.

"So what are you parents like?" Sakura asked.

"Mum really nice and caring, always understand you. Dad don't really care what you think, he expect you to do and agree with everything he says" Syaoran replied.

"So why did you run away again?" Sakura asked trying to understand it all.

Syaoran looked down at the ground, "Dad wanted me to marry a girl, I didn't know and I could tell I wouldn't love her the way he wanted me too. Mum tried to break if off but dad didn't care what I cared"

"That's not right one bit" Sakura said shocked.

"I know that's why I ran away" Syaoran said "But at least I found you from it"

"Yeah, I don't want to think about what my life would have been without you" Sakura said.

"Don't think about it" Syaoran said smiling. "We better get moving or it will be dark when we get out of the woods."

"Ok then" Sakura said standing up.

Syaoran and Sakura picked up their stuff and carried on through the woods to the castle.

_*KINGDOM*_

The general and the guards returned after 3 hours of leaving the castle for the search. They kneeled before the King and Queen. The King wasn't too happy to see them back so soon.

"What are you doing back so soon general?" said the King angry.

"Sorry sir, but the Prince is not in that house anymore" said the general

"WHAT! Go and find him then" The King was getting really angry.

"Sir, I think he is on his way back here" The general said

"Don't be silly. He ran away from here not to come back at all."

"Yes sir, we will get back out and look for him" the general said getting scared now.

"Hunny, why don't we leave the search for today" Said Queen Yelen.

"What for" The King asked.

"Knowing Syaoran he will be on his way back here" Yelen said.

"Fine but you better be right" The King said sitting back down.

"When have I been wrong about our son?" Yelen asked him.

The King sighed, "Never dear. General takes your guards and does your everyday jobs"

"Yes sir" the general said and went off with his troupes.

_*THAT EVENING*_

Syaoran and Sakura walked up to the castle gates. Sakura takes Syaoran hand and smiled at him also she was scared. Syaoran smiled back and entered the code as there was no guards are the gates to let them in. But on the security room, a guard saw Syaoran and couldn't believe the Prince had returned, also he saw Sakura with him. The guard got up and ran to tell the King and Queen the news.

Syaoran and Sakura walked into the castle, only to see the King and Queen standing at the bottom on the staircase waiting for them to come in. Yelen smiled as she couldn't believe she was seeing her baby boy again after he ran away.

"Mum, Dad" Syaoran greeted them.

"Syaoran" Yelen said.

"Son" said the King "How dare you run away"

"How dare you try and set me up in a married" Syaoran said as he couldn't believe his dad had already started on him just as he just walked through the door.

"Boys that is enough" Said Yelen. "Who the young girl with you, Syaoran?"

"This is Kinomoto, Sakura. My girlfriend" Syaoran said introducing Sakura.

"WHAT!" yells the King.

Yelen walked down to where Sakura was standing. "It nice to meet you, Kinomoto. I'm Queen Li, Yelen"

"Nice to meet you. Your highness. You may call me Sakura" Sakura said.

Yelen smiled and faced Syaoran. "Why don't you take Sakura to your room and we're all talk in the morning."

"Yes mother" Syaoran replied.

"No! I want to sort this out now" Said the King.

"Hunny, it best to get some sleep and sort it all out in the morning" Yelen said.

"Dad please, can't we sort it out in the morning" Syaoran asked

"Alright, you two win" the King said and headed up the stairs.

"So we will see you in the morning, night" Yelen said and headed up.

"Night mum" Syaoran said and then took Sakura hand. He took Sakura up to his bedroom so they could get some sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please r&r **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The next morning Sakura woke up and realised she wasn't at home or at Syaoran place, it was the castle. She looked to the side and saw Syaoran was still asleep and that is was only 5 in the morning. Sakura tried to go back to sleep but only to wake Syaoran up.

"You alright" Syaoran asked still half asleep

"Yeah just can't fall back to sleep" Sakura told him. "But you go back to sleep."

"It's alright, should start training again as I'm back here" Syaoran said getting up.

"Training" Sakura said confused "You don't train"

"I use to here but after I left, it just suddenly stopped" Syaoran said.

"Oh right"

"Did you want to come and watch me or try to go back to sleep?" Syaoran asked.

"Watch" Sakura replied very quickly.

Syaoran was soon in the garden training, Sakura was sitting on the steps watching, and she couldn't believe how good he was. Also she didn't hear Yelen walk up behind her.

"He good at it, isn't he?" Yelen said.

Sakura jumped in shock, "Yes he is."

"I'm glad he back but he will never get on with his dad" Yelen said.

"It's a shame they don't get on" Sakura said.

"Yeah but his dad been telling him what to do ever since he was little." Yelen said sitting down next to her.

"How comes?" Sakura asks.

"When his dad was growing up, he did everything his dad told him to. But with Syaoran he doesn't listen. He like to do everything his way" Yelen said.

"Oh right" Sakura said not knowing what to say to it.

"Well breakfast be ready soon" Yelen said and kept on watching Syaoran.

"Mother stops watching me" Syaoran said.

"I can't help it. It been so long since I last watched you train" Yelen said.

Syaoran shocked his head and carried on training, trying to ignore his mother and Sakura watching him. Sakura couldn't believe how good he was as it. After another 5 minutes, Yelen got up and walked back into the castle leaving Syaoran to his training and Sakura to watch him.

_*BREAKFAST*_

Syaoran and Sakura walked in after they had a washed and dressed. The King and Yelen were already at the table eating.

"It's nice that you two can join us" said the King.

"Sorry we're late down" Syaoran said as they sat down in their seats.

"That's alright dear" Yelen said smiling at them.

"No! It's not alright woman. They should have been down here on time not 15 minutes late, the boy should know that" The King said not so happy.

"Oh calm down," Yelen said also getting mad. "Syaoran was doing his training this morning or would you not like him to do his training at all."

"That's good he doing his training" The King said

"Can we eat now or are you going to moan more dad?" Syaoran asked.

"You can eat."

"Thank you" Syaoran said and started to eat and so did Sakura.

After breakfast Sakura went out into the garden while Syaoran were talking to his parents. Sakura was missing Tomoyo right then, as Tomoyo used to keep her company. As she walked over to the lake, Sakura could feel her cards and smiled.

"Mistress" said the mirror card, coming out in true form.

"What is it mirror?" Sakura asked

"The others and I can feel danger ahead. Someone with evil magic" The mirror card told her. But before Sakura could say anything, someone started to talk.

"You got the cards"

Sakura turned round quickly, "Syaoran!"

"So you're the mistress of the clow cards" Syaoran said shocked.

"Yes I am" Sakura replied.

"That makes my job easier" Syaoran smiled. "But I got to let dad know"

"Syaoran the cards are worried" Sakura told him.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked

"They can feel danger ahead," Sakura replied. "Someone with evil magic"

"I can't feel evil magic or danger" Syaoran said

"I can't either but they are never wrong" Sakura said.

"We better go and talk to my parents about it" Syaoran said.

"Ok," Sakura said as mirror went back into her card form.

_*INSIDE*_

The king was in the library with the general planning out a route to take Syaoran to find the cards. Syaoran comes walking into the room, the King looks up and smiles when he see who it was.

"Syaoran my son" The King said.

"Yes father" Syaoran said walking over the table which was in the middle of room, with loads of bookshelf around them.

"We have planned out the route for you to take for the search of the cards"

"There no need to" Syaoran said.

"Boy! There is a need to look for them. Those cards belong in this castle with this family!" Yell the King angry.

"There no point as they are already in this castle and I asked their mistress to marry me" Syaoran said.

"What are you on about boy" The King asks confused what Syaoran was on about.

"I am the mistress of the clow cards, which are now called the star cards" Sakura said walking in. "Also Syaoran has asked me to marry him which I have accepted."

"What this girl got them!" the king said shocked.

"Yes Sakura have got them dad" Syaoran replied.

"I guess you will have to marry her, so we can keep them in this family" The king said sitting down on the chair. "General you can tell the group that the search is off."

"Yes sir" said the general and walked out the library.

"You two can go now" said the king.

Syaoran bowed his head and took Sakura hand as they walked out.

_*OUTSIDE*_

It had been 15 minutes ago when Sakura left the library with Syaoran, after he gone off to talk to his mother about something. So Sakura went outside to have a walk and look around.

"Mistress" Yells someone above her.

Sakura turned around and looked up into the sky, to see a lion coming towards her. "Kero, what are you doing here?"

"Mistress, Yue and I can feel and evil present around" Kero said as he landed on to the ground.

"The cards said that earlier to me" Sakura said, "but I can't feel any evil magic or present yet."

"Mistress it is the truth, there is" Yue said behind her.

"Ok, I believe you lot. Do you know who it is or what?" Sakura said looking at both of them.

"No we don't mistress, that why we are here" Yue said before Kero could say anything. This made Kero glare at him.

Syaoran called Sakura from the patio, when she walks over to him, she felt the evil present.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Please keep r&r **


	5. Chapter 5

**I marry who I want to marry**

Ages: Syaoran – 19 Sakura – 18 Tomoyo – 18

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptors or any of the characters

**Chapter 5 – The Evil Arrives**

Sakura runs up to the garden to where Syaoran is. Syaoran takes Sakura hand, as they turned to walk back up to the castle doors, the main doors closes. Syaoran runs up and tries to open them, while Sakura tries to find out who closed them or if anyone was in the garden with them. She could feel the evil magic much more now, like they were with them in the garden, until laughter could be heard.

"There no use trying to get Prince, the doors won't open I made sure that you can't open them" said a voice.

"Who's there?" Syaoran said getting angry, looking round who was talking.

Yue and Kero flew down and stood in front of Sakura; Syaoran walked to them and joined them. Sakura took Syaoran hand scared, as she hated when evil came to her after something. Yue and Kero was also looking about to see if they could spot the person who was talking, but they we're failing too. Syaoran was looking his anger very quickly.

"Everyone knows who I am, even your parents know me young prince."

"Well we don't know you! So tell us who you are?" Syaoran shouts

But before the person could answer back, the doors flew open. The king and Yelen walked out not as happy as they walked over to Syaoran and Sakura. The King went in front of them while Yelen checked to see they were alright. The weather suddenly got cold and the wind picked up. Sakura looked up into the sky and see something up there, as it came down Sakura could see it was a person.

"Well hello again King, see you have all grown up since the last time I saw you" said the person

"What do you want Shadow?" The King asked in a harsh voice.

"You know what I want and I want them now!" said Shadow.

"You will never get them so go back from where you came from" Yelen butted in.

"Oh the Queen in now speaking" Shadow smirked.

"You will never get them as they have a new master" said Queen.

"Don't be stupid woman; those cards haven't had a master in years." Shadow said. "So they won't have one now"

Sakura holds her pocket tightly so Shadow couldn't see them. Syaoran stood close to Sakura just in case Shadow does goes over Sakura when he finds out the truth. Shadow kept looking at them and then back at the Queen. Then Shadow saw the guardians of the cards, he realised what he just been told was the truth.

"WHAT! The cards got a mistress, that impossible" Shadow said angry.

"No it's not Shadow" said Yelen. "Looks like the cards have been waiting for Sakura all those years"

"Keep your nose out of this. It between that girl and me now" Shadow said going towards Sakura

Yue and Kero jumped in front of Sakura while Syaoran pulled her behind him. At this point Syaoran wished he had his sword with him, but it was left in the bedroom. Shadow was getting madder as they were protecting her.

"You're not going anywhere near our mistress" Kero said angry.

"Shut up you lion" said Shadow

"I'm not keeping out of it Shadow" said Yelen walking up to where Kero, Yue, Syaoran and Sakura were. "Not when you're treating my family."

"Get out my way now!" Shadow yelled at them

"Never" said Kero and Yue getting ready to fight.

Suddenly there was a flash of fire round Shadow, it was the king with Syaoran sword using the element to keep Shadow away from hurting his family. Shadow flew into the sky.

"I will be back for those cards and they we'll be mine!" Shadow shouted and disappeared.

"Right everyone in, now" the King ordered

No one need to be told twice and ran inside the castle. The King walked in and locked the castle doors, then walked into the living quarters where everyone had ran into. Syaoran was hugging Sakura close, with the guardian of the cards near them and Yelen was sitting on the sofa. The King looked at each and every one, but no one said a word.

"Everything going to be alright" Syaoran said to Sakura breaking the silence.

"How will it be? He now after me and the cards" Sakura said a bit upset

"None of us will let that man get you or the cards" Syaoran said. "This is why I have been training all these years, to keep the evil away."

"Syaoran is right my dear" said Yelen.

"Who is that guy?" Sakura asked

"Yeah mum and dad who is that guy" Syaoran asked.

"This name is Shadow, he been trying to get hold of the Clow Cards for years even when Clow Reed was alive. Our family keeps locking him in a prison every 20 years as that how long the prison will hold. When that time is up, Shadow comes back to try and find the cards also kill people who gets in his way" said the King.

"That's horrible" said Sakura

"Why does he want the cards?" Syaoran asked bluntly

"So he can become stronger and take over the world" Said Yelen.

"How does Shadow know about the Clow Cards?"

"Shadow use to be Clow Reed best friend, he was there when Clow created them. That when Shadow turned his back on the friendship and tried to take them for his evil purposes." The King told them sitting down on the sofa as well.

Yue and Kero tried to think, to remember if they saw Shadow back then, but they didn't. Sakura hugged Syaoran as she was really scared what was going to happen now, Shadow knew where the cards are. Syaoran hugged her back and tried to calm her down.

"What are we going to do about Shadow?" Syaoran asked.

"We just have to fight him the best we can and prison him again for another 20 years. Unless we can defeat him" said Yelen

"If he locked him up again, he will only come back again" said Syaroan

"I know but we have to deal with that, if he have to lock him back up again" said the king, "But now we have a ball on tonight and I'm not letting that evil man mess it up."

"What ball?" Syaoran asked

"The annual ball we have" said Yelen, "I'm surprised you didn't see the posters all over the village."

"I've seen them" said Sakura

Yelen smiled at her. "Come on dear, let's go and find you something to wear tonight and I think you need to get some rest before the ball"

Sakura nodded and followed Yelen out the room. Syaoran looked at his dad not knowing what to do either now, he was scared for Sakura.

"Come on son, let's go and sort the hall out" said the king walking out.

"Sure dad" said Syaoran walking out behind his dad.

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**I marry who I want to marry**

Ages: Syaoran – 19 Sakura – 18 Tomoyo – 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors or any of the characters

**Chapter 6 – The Ball**

Sakura walked out of Syaoran bedroom and into the hallway, she was feeling very nervous and scared as she stopped at the top of the stairs. She was wearing one of Syaoran sister's dresses, what Yelen had given her to wear for the evening, it was a lovely dress and it was even pink, Sakura favourite colour. Sakura was about to walk down the stairs, when she saw Syaoran walking up them and smiled.

"You alright" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous and scared," Sakura replied, taking a deep breath.

"Hey you will be alright" Syaoran said taking her hand. "Plus I'd be with you all the time and you look lovely in that dress."

"Alright and thanks" Sakura smiled.

As they started to walk down the stairs, Syaoran started to talk again. "There someone downstairs who want to see you and I know you will love seeing this person as well. Might even cheer you up and stop making you scared."

"Who that?" Sakura asked.

"You will have to wait and find out who it is" Syaoran replied smiling.

Sakura started to try and work out who it could be, it couldn't be her father as he was still on his way home by now, and it couldn't be Touya as he had moved out the village with his wife to start a family. Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled as he could tell she was trying to work out who it could be and wondered if she had worked it out yet but by the looks of her face that she was still trying to work out who it was. As they reached the hall everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple. Sakura looked up and saw they everyone had her eyes one her, what didn't help her nerves at all as she tightened her grip on Syaoran more.

"It's alright" Syaoran said.

"How will it be?" Sakura replied. "Everyone got their eyes on us."

"I think that because my parents have told everyone that we're now engaged." Syaoran said, "Wish they could keep their months for longer."

"Why?" Sakura said looking at everyone in the hall.

"It just what their like, mostly Dad doing than Mum's" Syaoran said. "Everyone will go back to what they were doing in a minute."

They walked over to the King and Yelen, once they reached them everyone had gone back to what they were doing before Syaoran and Sakura walked in. Sakura felt a bit of pressure go away as everyone eyes were now off her, as she was talking someone walked up behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the village for a while?" said a voice what sound hurt.

Sakura recognised the voice and turned around "Tomoyo! I….I..."

"I know why" Tomoyo smiled, "Syaoran told me as I go here. So don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Tomoyo" Sakura said going red, as she couldn't believe Tomoyo would say something like that in front of the King and Queen.

"You gone a nice shade of red" Tomoyo giggled. "Oh I dropped by yours as I was looking for you and I found this letter. Looks like it arrived yesterday."

Sakura took the letter and read it. The letter was from her dad telling her that he wouldn't be home for another month or two, as he was visiting Touya and that he was staying there if she needed him for in an emergency. Sakura folded the letter back up and kept it in her hand. She wanted to see her dad so badly now as he been away for 6 months for work and he won't be home for a month or two what makes it 8 months away from her. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and saw her face had dropped.

"Hey, what's up?" Tomoyo asked.

"Dad might not be home until next month or the month after" Sakura replied, looking at the floor.

"How comes? He already been away for 6 months because of work" Tomoyo asked.

"He visiting Touya and Nakura and staying there."

"Why now after all this time. I though Touya left as your dad and him had a big argument. Then Touya telling your dad never to get in contact again" Tomoyo said not getting it at all.

"I don't know" Sakura said sadly, she didn't even know what that fight was about as neither of them talked about it with her. She was going back home in the morning as she thought her dad was coming home that evening, so she was now back in an empty house on her own again.

"Hey it's alright, you got Syaoran now" Tomoyo said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah but I'm missing dad, wish he was here to see all of this with me but no. He wants to see my brother instead after nearly a year of not talking to him." Sakura said slightly angry. "I know he hasn't seen Touya for nearly a year bow but he promised he be back by now."

"Come on cheer up, I'm here so let's party and enjoy ourselves. Worry about your dad tomorrow" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Yeah your right, plus I do have dad a lot now as Touya moved out and lives a bit far away. So I guess it his turn to have dad for a while." Sakura smiled feeling better now.

"Come on let's dance" Tomoyo said grabbing her and pulling her to the dance floor.

Sakura tried to say no as she didn't like dancing but Tomoyo wasn't having any of it. Yelen was watching Sakura as she looked up from talking to some guest; Yelen smiled seeing Sakura having fun with her friend in time of this new danger. The King was restless next to her as he thinks Shadow going to appear anytime thought out the ball. Syaoran was still talking to the guest, while keep checking on Sakura. The guest was congratulating him on the engagement, Syaoran smiled and said thanks. After a while of talking to more guests, Syaoran excused himself and went over to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Miss, can I have this dance?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Sure you can my dear sir" Sakura replied gigging.

Syaoran took Sakura hand and took her back to the dance floor, though out the first song Sakura started to feel Shadow magic like he was in the hall somewhere hiding. Sakura looked up to Syaoran worried seeing is he sensed it too, she realised her felt Shadow when he pulled her closer to him. Sakura looked over to where Tomoyo was and saw her guardians with her, what made Sakura relax a bit knowing her friend was safe if anything happened here. The King and Yelen walked over to the guardians and started to talk to them, Sakura was wondering what they were talking about only to see Syaoran was looking around the hall.

"Let's get over to my parents and your guardian quickly" Syaoran said.

"Have you found out where he is?" Sakura asked as they started to walk.

"No not yet, but I have no idea what Shadow is about to do. Plus we need to get everyone out here before he starts" Syaoran said in a harsh tone.

Sakura nodded and took Syaoran hand tightly was they quicken their walk. Suddenly some on the ceiling feel down, making a lot of dust flying everywhere. Syaoran and Sakura tied to look where about the ceiling feel but they couldn't. Sakura looked around to try and see if she could see where Shadow was but she couldn't as there was too much dust flying about. Sakura pulled out windy and asked the card to blow away the dust, when Windy blew the dust away Sakura could see that the ceiling fell right in front of her and Syaoran. The guest was screaming as they had no way out as the ceiling had fallen in front of the doors, or people had got hurt when the ceiling fell down.

"Great" Syaoran said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Shadow made the ceiling fall down here, so we couldn't get over to Mum and Dad or even to your guardian." Syaoran said.

"All the exits are blocked by the ceiling that fallen down" Sakura said. "What is Shadow trying to do?"

"Looks like he wants you trapped so he can take the cards away from you" Syaoran said. "But I won't let that happen"

"We need to get everyone out here" Sakura said. "We need to find a way to move the ceiling from the doors or find another way to get out of here."

"I know, but how? We can't use our magic in front of people, you was only able to use Windy as it was so dust in here that no one could see" Syaoran said.

"I know that," Sakura said trying to think of a way to do it.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please r&r**


End file.
